


After the Battle

by calvinhobbesliker



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Post-Battle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinhobbesliker/pseuds/calvinhobbesliker
Summary: During his sparring match against Mikoto, Touma decides to do something else instead of faking a loss. As a result, the two of them get the chance to talk to each other and get to know each other.
Relationships: Kamijou Touma/Misaka Mikoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	After the Battle

**Hello everyone! I came up with the idea for this fic as I thought about Mikoto and Touma’s fight in Railgun Episode 4. I wondered what would happen if, instead of Touma faking a loss and pissing her off, they got the chance to talk to each other after their fight. I started writing this in early December, but I stopped about halfway through to focus more on “A Certain More Honest Railgun.” However, I had a little extra free time the past couple of days, so I decided to finish up this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Misaka Mikoto was not having a good day. When she had seen that idiotic spiky-haired boy and challenged him to a fight, he’d pawned her off to a stripping lady in order to go shopping for groceries. She then had to accompany that woman for a while, and had to listen to her crazy ideas about Mikoto being in love with that boy and being a tsundere. 

Mikoto had thought her luck had turned around when she’d run into the boy again and he’d reluctantly agreed to fight her. The two of them had moved to a spot by the riverbank so their fight wouldn’t disturb anyone. As the fight started, it had all gone according to Mikoto’s plan at first. As expected, her electric shock didn’t work on him, so she tried using her iron sand sword. That had definitely surprised him, and he was forced to frantically dodge her attacks, but he was somehow able to negate her iron sand as well once it got too close. However, Mikoto had somewhat expected this too, so she tried distracting him with an iron sand whirlwind. As he turned to face it, the girl had been able to sneak behind him and grab onto his right hand with her own right hand.

That was where it had all gone wrong. Now that she was in physical contact with the boy, she had tried to finish him off with a direct electric shock, which he should not have been able to block as it wouldn’t be traveling through the air. However, he had somehow prevented her current from flowing, so she was now stuck. She frantically wondered,  _ “How does this guy do it?” _

Kamijou Touma was not having a good day either. He had waited for two hours in line at the shop but then broke all the eggs he’d bought, and this Biri-Biri girl had cajoled him into yet another fight. As usual, he’d been able to use his right hand to negate anything she tried. However, he was pretty surprised that she’d snuck up behind him to grab his hand.  _ “Man, if she had grabbed my other hand instead, I might have been in big trouble!” _

The boy knew that she was now unable to use her powers, so he raised his left hand in a fist and was about to punch her. As he did so, the girl closed her eyes and raised her left arm in an attempt to shield her face. Touma saw that she was shaking, and it seemed like tears were coming out of her eyes.  _ “Woah, she looks really scared.” _ With her looking so defenseless, he just couldn’t bring himself to punch her.

Mikoto had her eyes shut and had braced herself the best she could before awaiting his next move. However, instead of a painful punch to the face, she instead felt a gentle tap on the side of her head. After a few seconds of nothing else happening, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that the boy had his left fist pressed against her head. The girl was confused at the sight, and could only utter, “Huh?”

Touma nervously chuckled in reaction, and slowly brought down his left hand to hang by his side again. He made sure to tighten his grip on her hand with his right hand, idly noticing,  _ “Hmm, her hand is pretty soft.” _

Mikoto took a few moments to realize what had just happened. She asked in an annoyed tone, “What are you doing? You had the perfect opening, but you didn’t take it! Why aren’t you fighting me seriously?”

The boy pointed out, “But you looked really scared!”

Mikoto became extremely flustered and exclaimed in a furious tone, “What? No, I didn’t, you don’t scare me!” 

Touma smirked and replied, “Now you’re lying! You were shaking, you flinched when I raised my fist, and I think you were even crying a little!” Before she could say anything in response, he adopted a more serious tone and added, “Do you really think I’m the type of guy who’ll gladly punch a middle school girl who looks like that?”

The boy’s words caused Mikoto to pause for a moment.  _ “What the hell is with this guy? Does he think that I’m just some weak little girl?”  _ She put on a determined face and decided,  _ “Well, if he doesn’t want to fight seriously, I’ll just have to beat him! He can somehow block my shocks, but I can still use my iron sand!”  _ She tried to pull some iron sand from the ground, but found that she couldn’t do that either.  _ “I can’t magnetize the iron sand? Actually, come to think of it, my EM radar isn’t working either, and I can’t feel that bridge or anything else with my magnetism.” _

The boy watched her concentrate for a while, and guessed that she was trying to use her ability, since she became confused when nothing she tried actually worked. He eventually suggested, “So, umm, do you want to call this the match?”

She suddenly looked up at him, her eyes widening. He had said it in a casual tone, but Mikoto finally came to a realization,  _ “I can’t use any of my powers! He completely turned off my ability!”  _ The girl started trembling in fear, and asked, “Wh-what did you do to me? I can’t use any of my powers!” The boy somehow was able to negate her electric shocks and her iron sand manipulation, and now he had cut off all her powers at the source. She wondered if her ability might be gone forever.

Touma felt really bad for the girl. Even though she kept pestering him to fight her, he never wanted to make her so scared of him. He smiled and reassured her, “Hey, don’t worry, your ability isn’t permanently gone. You’ll be able to use your powers again, I promise.” 

Mikoto let out a sigh of relief, somehow assured that he was telling the truth. Now that she wasn’t panicking as much, she guessed that being in physical contact with him was negating her ability, so she immediately tried pulling her hand out of his, but the boy had expected her to do that and so tightened his grip.

Touma smirked at her, “It seems like you can’t really do much, can you?” The only thing she could try was hand-to-hand combat, and the boy was relatively confident that he was more experienced at it than the girl who generally relied on her ability in fights.

Mikoto grinned back at him, “Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure of that!” Before the boy could react, she raised her right leg and sharply kicked him in the shin, yelling, “Chaser!” This unexpected hit quickly caused him to lose his balance and begin to fall backwards.

The girl grinned at finally getting a clean hit on him, but her eyes widened in surprise as the boy tightened his grip on her hand and began pulling her down with him. Touma soon fell down to the ground on his back, with Mikoto falling on top of him. Their right hands were still linked between their bodies, and Touma had instinctively grabbed onto her waist with his left hand.

As the pain in his leg caught up to him, Touma winced and exclaimed, “Oww!” Both of them then slowly opened their eyes and saw that their faces were just a few centimeters apart. Mikoto quickly became flustered by their proximity and found herself momentarily unable to speak. Touma gave her a nervous smile and asked, “Hey, are you okay?”

Mikoto softly replied, “Yeah, I’m fine.” After a pause, she soon realized their predicament and angrily asked, “Hey wait, why did you pull me down with you?”

Touma raised his eyebrows and replied, “Are you kidding? Why would I let go of you as I fell and let you get an opening on me?”

The girl calmed down a bit as she thought over his reply,  _ “Darn, I guess he’s got a point.” _ She sighed and said, “Yeah, you got me there.” 

Mikoto then tried to get up, but it was a little tricky since their hands were still linked. Touma noticed what she was doing and tried to help her by sitting up himself and using his left hand to support her as she made some awkward movements. They eventually got to a configuration where Mikoto was sitting sideways on his lap, her legs extending to his right. Touma had made sure to keep a firm grip on her hand, since he was worried her temper might flare up if their position became accidentally too intimate. He also had his left hand wrapped around her back and resting on her waist.

Mikoto had been focused on getting up to a sitting position, so she hadn’t really cared about the boy still holding on to her hand. However, she now noticed that the two of them were in an extremely intimate position. The boy was half-hugging her and instinctively pulling her close, so she was currently leaning her head against his shoulder. 

The girl blushed furiously,  _ “How did we become like this all of a sudden? And why does it actually feel a little comfortable?”  _ Although she had been fighting him just a couple of minutes ago, she didn’t feel threatened by him at all, despite the fact that he was still sealing away all her powers. She nervously asked the boy, “Hey, c-could you let go of my hand?” As long as their right hands were linked, it would be somewhat difficult for her to get off of his lap.

Touma also blushed a little as he realized that he was basically cuddling the girl in this lap. He was still a bit wary about letting her go, so he first asked, “Umm, can you promise not to attack me if I let you go?” He didn’t think it was too likely, but he knew the girl was pretty stubborn about beating him in a fight, so he wanted to make sure.

Mikoto sighed in exasperation,  _ “Does he really think I’d do something like that? I guess I haven’t given him the best first impression, huh?”  _ She gave him a grin and replied, “Yeah, sure, you’ve pretty much won our fight anyway. I promise not to attack you.”

The boy grinned back at her, “All right, thanks!” He let go of her right hand and removed his left hand from her waist. 

The girl got up from his lap and then sat back down right next to him, leaning slightly on his right shoulder. Mikoto turned to him and exclaimed, “Well, that was a pretty awesome fight! Congratulations!”

Touma observed,  _ “Wow, she recovered pretty quickly.”  _ He replied, “You’re still fired up? I’m pretty exhausted myself.” He had already been pretty tired from his long day, and the fight with Mikoto had only made it worse. However, he had still somewhat enjoyed the fight. 

Mikoto stretched out her arms in front of her and retorted, “I’m a little tired too, but fighting gets me really excited!” She was always down for a good fight, especially against a strong opponent.

The boy sighed,  _ “This girl is unbelievable.”  _ He turned to her and asked, “Hey, can I ask you something? Why have you been chasing me for a fight every time you’ve seen me? Don’t you have better things to do, like hanging out with your friends? Or are you a lonely girl with no friends?”

The girl sharply elbowed him, “Of course I have friends, you idiot! I’m pretty good friends with my roommate, and I made two new friends just yesterday!” Saten and Uiharu seemed like nice people, and Mikoto was frankly glad to now have friends besides the obsessed and perverted Kuroko.

Touma chuckled, “That’s great! Now you can spend more time with them and less time pestering me for fights!” 

Mikoto rolled her eyes and continued, “You know, when I first saw you block my electric shocks, I wasn’t sure what to think, but I knew that I wanted to face you in a fight. Most of the time, I fight against delinquents who are pretty easy to beat, but you’re the first person to really challenge me. And every time I tried to fight you and you just blocked all of my attacks, I only became more determined to beat you!”

The boy sighed, “Look, I do understand how you feel. I mean, I’m really not the type of person who cares about this, but I guess you are. You’ve worked hard to develop your ability, so you want to make sure that you’re as strong as possible. But it’s really inconvenient for me to just drop everything and fight you whenever you happen to run into me. I might be a poor Level 0, but my time is still valuable to me!”

Mikoto looked down at her lap and frowned,  _ “Yeah, he has a point. He probably has other things he’d rather to than spar with me.”  _ She then said, “Okay, I get it. I’m sorry for bugging you for fights, and thank you for humoring me this one time.”

Touma looked over at her and noticed that she was looking a little sad. He hadn’t wanted to make her feel bad. Sure, it was somewhat annoying for her to constantly try to fight him, but it was admirable in a way, how she wanted to test and improve her strength. He patted her left hand, causing her to look back up at him. He smiled at the girl and suggested, “How about this? I don’t mind sparring with you every so often, as long as we make plans for it beforehand. That way, I’ll know when to expect and make time for it, and you can still test your strength against me. It might also help me get better at fighting too!”

The girl’s eyes widened as she took in his proposal. Her face brightened, and she asked, “Wait, really?” She wanted to be sure that she had heard him correctly.

The boy nodded, “Yeah, of course! You’re pretty excited about this, huh?”

Mikoto’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment, but she smiled widely and replied, “Yeah, I’d love that! Thank you so much!” She was pleasantly surprised that he made that compromise for her sake, and she really appreciated it.

Touma smiled back at her, “You’re very welcome!” He was glad that she was feeling better now.

Mikoto then figured that now would be a good time to get the answer to something she was curious about, so she asked, “Oh, by the way, how exactly are you able to negate all my moves? I’ve never seen an ability like that.” She thought back to Saten’s urban legend about the boy with the ability to negate other abilities.  _ “At first I thought he just had some anti-electric power, but since he can negate all my powers by just touching me, he might be the one Saten-san was talking about.” _

The boy was a bit worried about answering her question. He replied, “Hmm, I don’t know if I want to give up that information. It would give you a big advantage in our next fight.”

Mikoto chuckled,  _ “Well, it was worth a shot.”  _ She then thought of a way to get the information anyway. She said, “Yeah, that’s understandable. How about a trade of information? If you tell me how your ability works, I’ll tell you how mine works and answer any questions you have about it. That way, it’s fair for both of us. What do you think?”

Touma considered her suggestion for a few moments and then replied, “Well, I do already know that you’re an Electromaster, but there might be a lot more to your ability than what I’ve seen. All right, you’ve got a deal!”

The girl grinned at him and said, “Awesome! So, how does your ability work?” 

The boy held up his right hand and explained, “Okay, well, my right hand has the power to negate any esper power it comes into contact with. No matter how strong it is, as long as I touch it with my right hand, I can negate it.” 

Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and said, “Wait, so it’s just your right hand and not your entire body? And you can negate any esper power, not just ones based on electromagnetism?” She hadn’t expected his ability to be limited to just one part of his body.

Touma nodded, “Yeah, it’s just my right hand, and it works against any esper power. I’ve used it to fight against a bunch of different espers.” He held out both of his hands towards the girl and said, “You can try it out if you want. My left hand won’t be able to negate your powers.”

The girl grabbed onto his left hand with her own and noticed that her abilities were still active. She was still emitting her EM waves and she could still sense the nearby bridge with her magnetism. “You’re right, my powers are still on.” She let go of his left and and grabbed his right hand instead. As expected, Mikoto’s powers were suddenly turned off.

The girl mused, “I guess I should’ve tried to grab your left hand instead, but you might have been able to grab me with your right hand before I could shock you.”

Touma chuckled, “Yeah, I have a pretty quick reaction time. But it would’ve been better for you than what you actually did.” He noticed that the girl wasn’t letting go of his right hand, so he said, “So, are you going to keep holding my hand?”

The girl blushed at his question and stammered, “I-I just figured that you’d feel safer this way. Y-you were pretty determined to hold onto my hand before!”

The boy shrugged, “Yeah, I guess I actually do feel a little safer this way.” He wasn’t sure if that was her real reason, but he found it warm and pleasant to hold her hand, so he didn’t object further.

Mikoto then asked, “So anyway, how exactly are you a Level 0 when you have an ability?”

The boy answered, “Well, for some reason, it isn’t detected by the testing machines, so I’m labeled as a Level 0. In fact, I’m officially the weakest Level 0 in Academy City!”

The girl grinned at him, “I’m not sure that’s something you should be bragging about. I wonder if it’s because your ability negates your own AIM diffusion field. Even Level 0’s have a weak AIM field, so if you have absolutely none, that would explain why you’re ranked the lowest.”

Touma nervously scratched his head, “Well, that sounds plausible, though I don’t understand esper studies that well. You’re really smart for a middle schooler!”

Mikoto said in a teasing tone, “I see you’re also an idiot in school! Tokiwadai teaches us university level material, so this stuff is pretty basic for me!” 

The boy smirked and countered, “Wow, you’re both smart and humble, but I guess that’s to be expected of a Tokiwadai girl!” 

Mikoto lightly elbowed him and said, “Oh, shut up!” She then smiled and said, “Anyway, your ability is a really strong one, especially here in Academy City with espers everywhere. You know, my friend told me that there’s an urban legend online about a boy who has the power to negate esper powers, so I guess you’re that legend!”

The boy sighed, “Yeah, it’s a pretty useful ability, but it doesn’t really help be that much in my life, outside of the random fights I get into. Since I’m a Level 0, I only make the bare minimum amount of money.”

The girl frowned, “Oh, I guess that’s why you try so hard to shop when there’s a sale?” She knew that her new friend Saten was also a Level 0, but Mikoto didn’t know much about her financial situation.

Touma nodded, “Yeah, I try to buy cheap food with a lot of calories, and in bulk too. I have enough money to not starve or anything, but not much to spend on much else. You’re at least a Level 3, right? So you should be making plenty of money.”

Mikoto answered, “I guess so.” She added to herself,  _ “That right, I haven’t told him who I am, so he only knows that all Tokiwadai students are at least Level 3.” _

The boy lifted up his right hand, along with her left hand, and said, “Yeah, so I can only use my ability to fight other espers. It doesn’t even help me fight against most delinquents, since they don’t usually have esper abilities. And it doesn’t help me do better on tests, or make me popular with girls.”

Mikoto was a bit confused,  _ “What do those have to do with his ability?”  _ After a pause, she replied, “Well, I get that your power doesn’t help you fight delinquents, though it hurts my pride a little that the guy who beat me has to run away from ordinary delinquents. But why would you expect an ability to help you do better on tests or make you popular with girls?”

Touma chuckled, “Yeah, you sort of have a point there. It’s not that I expect it to help with those things, I’m just trying to say that I still have to live my life as a regular high school boy despite having this power.” 

The girl nodded, “Yeah, that’s true, even with our powers, we still have to do normal teenager things.” She then smirked and said, “Actually, you seem to like saving damsels in distress, so maybe if you use your ability to do that, the girls you save will fall for you. Though it would probably help if you didn’t insult them while doing so.” 

The boy blushed a little at Mikoto’s teasing. When she had been harassed by some thugs, Touma had tried pretending to be her friend to extricate her from the situation, but the girl had refused his help, since she was strong enough to defend herself. He had then gotten annoyed and insulted her for being immature, which caused her to unsuccessfully try to shock him. He cringed,  _ “Yeah, that was probably a bad idea.” _

Touma eventually replied, “Well, that’s not why I try to save people. And besides, this isn’t like a shoujo manga, girls won’t actually fall for me just because I save them. Instead, I get a Biri-Biri girl hounding me for fights!”

Mikoto protested, “Hey, don’t give me a weird nickname like that! I do have an actual name!” She disliked the nickname he just gave her, which seemed to be mocking her ability.

Touma chuckled, “Oh, you do? What is it?” Now that he thought about it, they hadn’t even learned each other’s names despite running into each other multiple times.

She replied, “It’s Misaka Mikoto, and you better remember it!” Now that she’d revealed her name, she wondered if he already knew about her.

The boy grinned at her, “Nice to meet you, Misaka! I’m Kamijou Touma.” Her name felt familiar to him for some reason, but he couldn’t figure out why. He then continued, “Anyway, I think it’s your turn to tell me about your ability?”

Mikoto raised an eyebrow,  _ “Really, no honorific right off the bat? And he doesn’t seem to recognize me either. Well, whatever. I guess I can just show him instead!”  _ She then said, “Yeah, okay, what do you want to know?”

Touma replied, “Well, so far I’ve just seen you create lightning spears and manipulate iron sand. But I bet you can do a lot more than that as an Electromaster, right?”

The girl grinned, “Yeah, you’re right about that! I have control over electromagnetism. Just like with iron sand, I can control metal objects using magnetism. I can sense EM waves and even emit them as radar, which lets me visualize my surroundings even when my eyes are closed. And I can hack into any electronic system and steal information or reprogram it.”

Touma was really impressed. “Wow, you have a lot of useful and versatile powers! But that makes sense, since you’re a pretty high level Electromaster. You know, with your hacking ability, you’d probably be a pretty good criminal!”

Mikoto laughed, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I could probably shut down an entire facility without being caught, though I don’t really have any reason to do that.” She was a bit surprised that he hadn’t realized she was a Level 5 yet, since having all those abilities were beyond the capabilities of a Level 3 or even a Level 4. 

The boy chuckled along with her and then asked, “So, do you have any other cool abilities up your sleeve?”

She smirked at him, “I’m so glad you asked! As a matter of fact, I do!” She had purposefully not mentioned her most famous ability before, but now was the time to reveal it. Mikoto let go of the boy’s right hand, allowing her to use her powers again. She reached into her skirt pocket with her right hand and pulled out one of her arcade coins. She then raised her right arm towards the sky, with the coin ready to be flicked. Mikoto briefly turned to Touma and said, “Watch this!”

Touma was a bit fearful as she let go of his hand and prepared to use one of her abilities. He was at least relieved that she seemed to be aiming for the sky instead of for him. Trying to figure out what she was about to do, he asked, “So, are you going to accelerate that coin with your magnetism?”

Mikoto answered, “Not exactly!” She then flicked the coin into the air, waiting for it to fall back down towards her hand. Once it did, she created rails of antiparallel currents in her arm and in the air. The current passing though the rails and the coin accelerated the coin to thrice the speed of sound, firing it into the sky. This resulted in a large beam of light following the coin for about fifty meters before it vaporized.

Touma’s jaw dropped as he watched the spectacle, extremely glad that she never tried using that against him. He said, “What was that?”

The girl simply answered, “A railgun!” This was the ability she was most proud of, which is why she had chosen it as her epithet.

The boy’s eyes widened as he finally realized, “Wait, you’re the Railgun?!” No wonder her name was so familiar to him.

Mikoto grinned at him, “That’s right! Congratulations on defeating a Level 5! You should be very proud of yourself!” 

Touma nervously replied, “Thanks, I guess, but please don’t ever shoot one of those as me. If it hits me, there’s no way I’d survive!”

Mikoto laughed and said, “Don’t worry, I’m not actually trying to kill you or anything. I do know how to hold back, I only use my railgun on objects, not people.” Wanting to reassure him a little, she intertwined her hand with his again.

The boy chuckled, “You could’ve fooled me! Man, Level 5’s really are powerful! Though I can’t believe a Level 5 is so obsessed with someone like me.”

The girl sharply nudged his shoulder, “You idiot, don’t say things like that that can be misunderstood!” 

Touma replied, “Yeah, okay.” Another question came to his mind, so he asked, “Oh, can you shoot other things with your railgun besides coins?” 

Mikoto answered, “Yeah, I can shoot much larger pieces of metal, which gives me a longer range and more destructive power. But arcade coins are pretty easy to carry around, so I usually stick with those.”

The boy nodded, “I see, that makes sense. And your railgun is already pretty powerful with just a coin.”

The girl agreed, “That’s right, most of the time, coins work just fine.” 

Now that the adrenaline from the fight had worn off, Mikoto started feeling pretty tired. She let out a yawn, covering her mouth with her right hand. She then leaned more against him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Touma’s cheeks reddened as he felt the sudden weight on his shoulder and her soft hair against his cheek. “Hey, Biri-Biri, what are you doing?”

The girl answered, “Don’t call me that! I’m just feeling a little sleepy. Man, I think our fight drained a lot of my remaining strength.”

The boy sighed, “That’s your own fault! You shouldn’t wear out your powers fighting me and then blame me when you don’t have enough stamina!” Nevertheless, he didn’t mind it too much. After all, he had a pretty attractive girl holding his hand and lying on his shoulder.

Mikoto replied, “Oh shut up, I have plenty of stamina! And it’s not like fighting you was the only exhausting thing I did today. Remember, I had to deal with that weird woman.”

Touma chuckled, “Yeah yeah, you know, that fight took a lot out of me too! I’m probably even more exhausted than you.” He then leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes.

The girl blushed a little as he snuggled against her. But she had to admit that it was a really nice and peaceful moment. She absent-mindedly began caressing his hand with her thumb, saying, “Hey, do you want to exchange phone numbers?”

The boy opened his eyes again and replied, “Yeah, sure. That way, we can make plans whenever you feel like sparring again. Just please don’t text me every day asking for a fight, okay?”

Mikoto opened her eyes and looked at him, realizing he slightly misunderstood her intentions. Feeling a little embarrassed, she nervously replied, “Don’t worry, I won’t. B-but that’s not the only reason I asked. I was wondering if we could be f-friends and hang out from time to time.”

Touma’s eyes widened as she made her request. He’d thought she only wanted to have fights with him, but he didn’t expect her to want to be friends with him. The boy noticed that she was a little nervous about asking, so he gently stroked her hand and smiled at her, “Of course, that sounds great!” Using his free hand, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and gave it to her, “Here, you can put your number in.”

Mikoto gave him a bright grin, “Awesome, thanks!” She was so glad he’d agreed to be her friend. Kuroko, Saten, and Uiharu were all great, but it sometimes felt like they put her on a pedestal a bit because of her status, not to mention Kuroko’s extremely perverted obsession with her. Touma, on the other hand, treated her like a regular girl, which made her feel more comfortable around him, even though she didn’t know him that well.

The girl took his phone and quickly inputted her contact information. She then gave him back his phone as well as her own, saying, “Here you go!”

Touma glanced at her phone number on his phone and put his phone away. He then chuckled as he got a good look at her phone, “Really, a Gekota phone? Aren’t you a little too old for that?” Nevertheless, he put his own contact information into her phone and gave it back to her.

Mikoto quickly put her phone away and nervously replied, “I-it’s not what you think! I’ve had that phone since I was younger, and I’ve just kept it, that’s all. After all, it works fine, so why change it?” She didn’t want to admit to him that she was still obsessed with Gekota.

Touma saw through her justifications, but just replied, “Sure, whatever you say.” He then noticed how dark it had gotten, so he turned to the girl and said, “Hey, it’s getting pretty late. Maybe we should each get back to our dorms now?” He wasn’t really worried about breaking curfew, since his dorm didn’t really enforce it, but he figured that Tokiwadai was much stricter about it.

Mikoto’s eyes widened, “Oh crap, it’s way past curfew now! I’ll be in a lot of trouble if my dorm manager catches me!” She knew that Kuroko would cover for her, though she’d still have to explain to her roommate why she was out so late, which was something she wasn’t looking forward to doing.

Touma got up first, still holding onto her hand. He then pulled on her hand to help her get up as well. Once she was fully standing up, he, a little reluctantly, finally let go of her hand and said, “All right, I’ll see you around, Biri-Biri!”

Mikoto replied with some annoyance, “Hey, I told you to stop calling me that! My name is Misaka Mikoto!”

The boy chucked and conceded, “All right, see you later, Misaka!”

The girl felt a little warm as he said her name, though she couldn’t understand why. She waved at him and replied, “B-bye, you idiot!” She then turned around and began walking back home.

Touma noticed that she didn’t call him by his name, but he merely shrugged and started heading back to his dorm as well. Looking back, he remembered how reluctant he was to spar with her yet again. But in the end, he’d gotten to know her and found that she wasn’t actually that bad. Now he didn’t have to worry about her unexpectedly forcing him into fights, and he’d made a new friend! Overall, his day had ended up being pretty good.

Meanwhile, Mikoto was thinking similar thoughts. She was disappointed that she’d lost to that boy again, but at least she had finally found out how that weird power of his worked, and he’d even promised to spar with her in the future! More importantly, she’d finally made a friend who didn’t care about her status as the 3rd Ranked Level 5! She couldn’t wait to tell Saten and the others that she’d actually found the boy from that urban legend, and she also looked forward to hanging out with him in the future. 

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Originally, I sort of wanted to make this a multi-chapter fic and show Mikoto and Touma becoming closer friends and maybe Touma meeting her other friends. However, I wasn’t sure what to do about Touma’s memory loss, since then they’d either have to start their friendship from scratch, or Mikoto would have to figure out that he lost his memory and then tell him about how they’d met and become friends. Also, I wasn’t sure where I would end the fic if I extended it, and I didn’t want to be working on two long-term fics. Maybe in the future, I’ll find some time to add to this fic, but for now I think I’ll leave it as a oneshot.**


End file.
